You Made Me Love You
by Ilovetowrite75
Summary: When Bob finds Helen suffering from insomnia, they decide to relax and reminisce with a little music


A/N: Since I will forever be Bob/Helen trash and am currently obsessed with a certain song, I decided to write a Bob/Helen fic based off it, interspersed with the song's lyrics. The song in question is "You Made Me Love You," by Helen Forrest. Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Helen Parr sighed as she put down her book, unable to pay attention to the story any longer. It was just a silly little mystery novel with a ridiculously obvious ending, but she was so distracted at the moment that even that couldn't keep her attention. Besides, Helen wasn't really in the mood for any more mysteries or twist endings. She'd had enough of those in the past several months to last her a lifetime. It was well past 2 AM, but she just couldn't sleep. For a moment she considered checking on the kids again, but she decided against it. Violet had always been a light sleeper, and she would hate to wake her. Besides, she'd just checked on them five minutes ago. Logically, she knew they were fine. But still, there was that knawing in the pit of her stomach. That paranoia that had nestled its way into her mind, the little voice that said, " _something's wrong_ " She was beginning to understand how Bob felt in the aftermath of the whole Syndrome ordeal. The sleepless nights, the constant checking on the kids. It all made heartbreaking sense now, and she empathized with him more than she could possibly say.

For a moment, she considered turning on the TV out of habit, but immediately recoiled at the thought. She'd developed a newfound hatred of screens in the past three weeks since the Screenslaver fiasco. She never said it out loud, but every time she saw the kids watching TV her heart briefly leapt in fear. But she must've somehow expressed her anxiety through her body language, because the moment Bob saw her white-knuckled grip on the kitchen counter, he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, wordlessly comforting her. They'd both been like that lately. Greedy for one another's touch. Helen supposed it was because of everything they'd been through in the past year-all the times they'd come so close to losing each other-that they needed the physical contact, if only to reaffirm that the other was safe and alive.

Helen's anxiety worsened as she thought of what was ahead; Evelyn's trial was undoubtedly starting up soon. And even though any sensible person in her shoes would try to arrange a plea deal, she knew that Evelyn would drag it out as for as long as possible, just to emotionally torture all those she felt had "wronged" her. God, she felt so stupid for ever trusting her. She'd once thought of Evelyn as a supportive friend; now she wondered if the woman had ever truly cared for or supported anyone at all. How could she put Winston, her own _brother_ , through this trial, knowing how devastated he already was by her actions. He tried to put on a brave face, but Helen could see how badly it was affecting him. And despite the fact that they were practically the same age, she just wanted to hold him as she held her own children and tell him everything was going to be alright.

She could hardly bear to think about how the trial was going to affect the kids. They'd have to testify, for as the only supers who were never under the Screenslaver's influence they had crucial evidence against her. Violet already had so much on her plate, what with school and hero work and Tony and her friends. And Dash, oh God, Dash was still a child-innocent despite all he'd been through. The thought of him spending hours in a courtroom, answering question after question pegged at him by vicious lawyers, made her feel sick. Now that she thought about it, he probably wasn't even tall enough to reach the stand, and oh dear God what on earth was she going to do-

"Helen?" A deep voice brough her out of introspection. _Bob_.

"Oh, uh, hey," she replied, quickly trying to think of an excuse for why she was up so late but giving up before she started. She had no desire to fool him, she realized. There was no point. He'd been where she was and he'd see right through it. "I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw you weren't in bed, so I came looking for you," he continued. "You okay?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, her voice sounding more hoarse than she expected. And all of sudden she felt her eyes fill with tears, because the stress was just too much, and she was struggling not to cry but before she knew it a pair of big strong arms were wrapped around her and she felt safe for once. She nestled her head into his chest and started crying, because holding in her emotions like this was making her physically ill and his presence was just so comforting that it made her want to open up and show how she was feeling. It was, she reflected, why she'd fallen in love in with him and why she still loved him so much to this day. He accepted Helen and Elastigirl, the tough and the vulnerable. And she did the same for him. Just a couple months ago, she was the one comforting him. And she'd dutifully held him until his tears subsided.

After a while, she was all cried out and felt much better. Lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. They still had a lot to face-but come hell or high water, they'd face it together. And for a few moments they just lied there, as she rubbed his back and he stroked her hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then got up and walked towards one of their many boxes of records.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked, although she had an idea of what he was about to do.

"Nowhere," Bob replied. "I just thought a little music would be nice."

"Won't it wake the kids?"

"Nah, they're dead to the world. Besides, this house is huge. We're too far away from them to hear us."

"Well, okay then," she laughed, deciding to leave the song selection to him. A happy surprise for once. She grinned as she saw him pull out one of their Helen Forrest records, a swing favorite who was frequently played at the many NSA dances they'd attended back in the day.

The other supers had been jealous of her and Bob-they'd always won the dance competitions. At the time, they'd laughed at them; after all, it was no wonder they were the best. She was _Elastigirl,_ for Pete's sake. No dance move was too difficult for her. And no lift was beyond Mr. Incredible's ability. Helen felt a pang as she thought of her old super friends. So many of them were gone. For all she knew, she, Bob and Lucius were the only ones left of their generation. She tried to push the depressing thought away, having had enough stress for one night. Besides, she didn't think they'd want her to be sad. If she knew any of them as well as she thought she did, they'd want her to hold onto the happy memories.

Helen was brought out of her reverie by the sound of music starting. And her heart melted as she heard the song he'd chose

 _You made me love you_

 _I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna do it_

 _you made me want you_

 _and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it_.

"Oh, Bob," she sighed as she walked up to him, resting her head against his chest. She streched her arms around his waist and he wrapped her up in an embrace, and they began to sway to the soothing music.

"This song always reminded me of you, you know." Helen mumbled.

"And why is that?" He asked playfully.

"Because you really made me fall for you," she laughed. "When I first met you, I thought "ugh, what a piece of work." And before I know it I'm running into your arms."

"Well, my charms are known to be irresistible," he joked. "But seriously, that was all you. You had me in the palm of your hand way before you even so much as gave me a hug. And I think you knew it, too.

"Oh please, I had no idea."

"Oh yes, you did! I heard you and Gail giggling about it in the NSA common room. " _A-teeheehee, I think he likes me!_ ," Bob quipped, speaking in a girlish affectation.

"Ok, maybe I _did_ know. But was it so obvious! You stared at me in every little seminar they made us go too." Helen responded.

"Guilty as charged," he laughed.

 _You made me happy, sometimes you_

 _made me glad_

 _b_ _ut there were times, dear,_

 _you made me feel so bad_

"Oh God, remember how we used to argue?" Helen asked. "Just back and forth over the dumbest things. You used to get me so mad."

"Drove Lucius crazy." Bob remembered. "He always used to say to me, " _why don't you two stop arguing and start kissing!"_

"Guess we ended up doing both," Helen teased. "But do you know when I first realized maybe you weren't so bad?"

"When?" Bob asked.

"When you first made me laugh. Gamma Jack was making some ridiculous speech at a meeting, that of course turned into a rant about how great he was, and I turned around and there you were, mimicking him and making the goofiest faces. And I tried _so_ hard, but I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. Neither could anyone else. And I thought, "hey, maybe he's not this cocky guy I think he is."

"I never disliked you," Bob said. "Even when I acted like I did. I was just nervous around you, so I put on the whole tough guy act. But the whole time I was practically in shock, cause I never thought I'd meet the most beautiful woman in the world. But there she was, standing before me."

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself." Helen replied. "All the little teenage girls would just _scream_ whenever they saw you. It was like you were Elvis or something.

"Yeah, and all the guys drooled over you," Bob responded.

"Gee, drooling. What a pretty sight." She laughed.

 _You made me cry, for I didn't wanna tell ya_

 _I didn't wanna tell ya_

 _I want some love that's true_

"And when I first realized I had a crush on you," Helen remembered. "Hoo boy, what a day that was. I thought I was going crazy!"

"Ooh, when was this?" Bob inquired.

"When you stood up for Gail. Remember? When Jack and a couple of the other guys were making fun of her in the NSA hallway?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Bob responded. "That pissed me off so bad. The poor thing was only 16! And they were all crowded around her like a bunch of dirty pack animals."

"Oh believe you me, I felt the same way. I heard it from around the corner and was just about to step in and help her when I heard you yelling. " _Get away from her_!" Helen imitated her husband. "You were _so mad_! And honestly I was glad for it, because poor Gail was such a timid little thing and she needed someone like you or I to step in and protect her sometimes. And I looked out from around the corner and they were gone, and there you were comforting her. She kept saying she was sorry, but you just gave her a hug. And I remember you asked her over and over again if she was okay. And when all was said and done you even gave her money for lunch! And that's when I thought, maybe this guy's not just ok, maybe he's-" Helen hesitated, struggling for the right choice of words.

"Maybe he's what?" Bob asked

"Maybe he's _wonderful."_ Helen replied warmly.

In lieu of words, Bob leaned down and kissed her, sending a shiver throughout her whole body. _Damn_ , Helen thought. _Even after all these years his kisses still have that effect on me. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining._

"Honey, you are too sweet." Bob complimented her. "And I am _way_ too lucky.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him in return.

"And I was crazy nervous to tell you how I felt." Bob said "I almost didn't want to, it was so nerve-wracking. But I said to myself: " _Look, you like this girl way too much to ever just forget about her. And if you don't tell her how you feel, you're gonna regret it for the rest of life."_

"God, I had no idea when or how I was gonna tell you about my feelings for you. I hardly even knew what I was feeling. But you solved all those issues for me that day in the common room. When you executed your "master plan." She quipped, putting the term in finger quotes.

"If by master plan to you mean blurting out "I have a crush on you," than yeah, I guess I did execute it rather well. Although at the time I thought, " _oh shit, worst plan ever."_

"Especially cause I originally had this whole prepared speech planned."

"Well, the worst plan ever worked, didn't it? When I-

"When you ran up and kissed me," he laughed, finishing her sentence. "I can't even tell you how shocked I was. My ears rang!"

"And that was the start of it all." Helen smiled. "Because of that, now we get to buy new furniture every week when Jack-Jack sets it on fire!"

They both laughed, and for a minute or so lapsed into a comfortable silence as the music played on. When the B-Side ended, they both looked at each other for a moment.

"I love you," Helen broke the silence. "I love you too," Bob quickly replied, and he leaned down and kissed her again. But this time, the kiss led into deeper, more passionate kisses, and before Helen knew it Bob had picked her up and they were off to their bedroom. And for just that night, all their worries and cares and disappeared and it was just the two of them, together. And neither of them had ever been so glad for the wild circumstances that brought them together.

 _Gimme, gimme what I cry for_

 _you know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for_

 _you know you made me love you_


End file.
